story
by ksatriabima38
Summary: Ketika naruto jatuh cinta kepada kakaknya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?


STORY

Disclamer : masashi kisimoto

Genre : adult porn

Pair : nartuto x ino

Warning : amburadul extrime typo typo incest dll

Peringatan!

Yang di bawah usia 17 tahun kebawah di larang membaca!.

Tidak suka ya jangan di baca !

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh bosaaaaannnnyyyyyaaaaaaa" ujar seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah naruto uzumaki tokoh utama kita, "hoooaaaaaaammmm... kamu menggangu tidur siang ku naruto" dan ini adalah sahabat baik naruto dari kecil shikamaru. Dia adalah pemuda yang malas tetapi pintar terdengar aneh memang, "kau memang pemalas shika, aku heran kenapa kau begitu pintar padahal kegiatan mu tidur terus?" "memang aku pintar dar-" 'kriiiiiinnnggg' ucapan shikamaru terpotong karena suara bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. "ahhhh sudah masuk ternyata, ayo shika cepat masuk kelas sebelum kita terlambat" "haaaaaahhh baiklah ayo". Dan tanpa terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi " akhirnyaaa bel yang di tunggu tunggu" teriak naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah " aku pulanggg!" teriak naruto " sudah pulang naru-kun" jawab seorang perempuan berwajah manis dengan body yang sangat seksi. Ya dia adalah kakak naruto ino yamanaka umur 22 tahun lebih tua 4 tahun dari naruto saat ini. Dan mereka hanya hidup berdua karena kedua orang tua mereka tewas kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang dari kyoto ke nagasaki. Sehingga terpaksa ino yang dulu kuliah sekarang berhenti dan bekerja part time di kedai ichiraku ramen milik paman theuchi. " iya nee-chaan, sekarang nee-chan masak apa?" "nee-chan sekarang masak masakan kesukaan naru kun" "woooaaahhh benarkahhh? Appaaakkahhh rameenn chan?" lalu di jawab anggukan oleh ino di sertai dengan senyum manisnya. Tanpa babibu lagi naruto langsung melesat menuju meja makan tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Skipe

Malam hari naruto sedang asik menonton tv tiba tiba mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan" hiks...hiks...hiks..." dengan perasaan takut naruto memberanikan diri mengikuti di mana asal suara tangisan itu berasal dan tanpa sadar naruto melihat kakak tercintanya menangis sambil memeluk sebuah foto " ne...nee-chan" suara naruto tampak bergetar karena hatinya sakit melihat kakaknya menangis. Dengan gerakan pelan naruto memasuki kamar ino " ne...nee-chan jangan menangis kan disini masih ada naru yang menyayangi nee-chan" dengan lembut naruto mengelus surai pirang panjang milik ino " terimakasih naru kun" jawab ino sambil tersenyum meskipun matanya sembab " nee-chan jangan menangis nanti tambah tua lo" canda naruto dan ino pun ikut tersenyum mendengar candaan naruto. Dan tanpa di sadari naruto tangan naruto mengangkat dagu ino dengan perlahan "nee..nee-chan" suara parau naruto, lalu ino menatap mata naruto dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah terpesona oleh keindahan mata mereka masing masing. Dengan gerakan pelan naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke ino lalu -

CUP

Satu kecupan yang naruto berikan telat di bibir ino. Ino diam dengan mata terbelalak, dan kecupan kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan lumatan dan ino pun ikut terbawa suasana tersebut tanpa memberontak sedikit pun. Tiba tiba tanpa di sadari naruto tangan ino menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam naruto "ahhhkkkk..." naruto mengerang keenakan ketika ino menyentuh batang yang terdapat di dalam celana naruto dan tangan naruto pun juga tidak diam dengan perlahan naruto meremas meremas pelan payudara besar milik ino. "aku mencintaimu nee-chan" kata naruto tiba tiba dan otomatis kegiatan mereka terhenti karena ino syok atas apa yang di katakan naruto barusan " aku mencintaimu bukan seperti seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya tetapi aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang laki laki mencintai seorang perempuan" ta-ta...pi naruto .." "aku mencintai mu ino aku mencintai mu" kata naruto dengan menyebutkan nama ino " tapi kita saudar-" "aku tidak peduli ino aku tidak peduli" jawab lantang naruto " hiks ...hiks...hiks" ino menngis bergetar "maafkan aku ino..." jawab parau naruto " aku juga mencintai mu naru " dan tiba tiba ino menjawab dengan jawaban yang mengejutkan "ehhhhhh..." "aku juga mencintai mu tapi kenap-" "sssssssttttt jangan di lanjutkan ino-chan aku tau, apa kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda tadi?" tanya naruto " hu'um tapi pelan pelan ini pengalaman pertama bagiku" jawab ino di sertai anggukan. Dengam perlahan naruto mencium bibir ino lalu turun ke leher jenjang ino dan tidak lupa naruto mebuka satu persatu kancing pakaian yang di gunakan ino "mmmmmhhhhkhhhhhh..." erangan ino membuat birahi naruto meningkat drastis bahkan ino kuwalahan menghadapi kebrutalan naruto. Tangan ino membuka celana dalam naruto dan terlihatlah penis besar naruto yang tegang . 'apakah itu muat' pikir ino " tenang saja ino-chan pasti muat kok" dengan perlahan ino memasuk kan penis naruto ke dalam mulut kecilnya "akkhhhhhh terussss nee-chan hisaapppp...aaakkhhh..." dengan cepat ino memaju mundurkan kepalangnya "aku mau keehhhhhh..." dan muncrat sudah semen putih yang keluar dari penis naruto memgenai muka ino "moouu naru kun wajah ku kan jadi kotor" jawab ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat makin membuat imut dimata naruto. Dengan perlahan tangan naruto menurunkan rok ino di sertai dengan celana dalam ino . Dan terlihat sudah surga dunia sebenarnya dengan perlahan naruto mengelus pelan vagina ino dengan perlahaan "akhhhhhh..." desah ino dengan perlahan naruto menjilati bagian paling snsitif wanita klitoris dengan perlahan lahan naruto menjilati klitoris ino "akkhhhh...mmhhhhakkhh terussss naruu" suara keenakan ino lalu naruto memasukkan jarinya di vagina ino dengan perlahan lalu mengocoknya "ahhhh ...aakkhh...akkhhh" desah ino dengan kerasnya "aku mauuu keluauuuaarrrr akhhh" dan ini lah puncaknya ino menyemburkan cairan cintanya di tangan naruto. " saatnya menu utamanya " kata naruto dengan mengarahkan penis besarnya ke lubang vagina milik ino dengan gerakan pelan naruto mendorong dengan pelan hingga batang kejantannannya menabrak sebuah penghalang "apa kamu siap?" tanya naruto "hu'um"di jawab anggukan oleh ino dengan sekali hentakan "akkhhhhhh... sa...sakittttt hiks hiks " teriak ino dan hilang sudah keperawanan ino yang di ambil oleh naruto melihat itu naruto tidam tega dan tidak melakukan pergerakaan setelah di rasa cukup naruto mulai maju mundurkan pinggulnya "akhhhh ukhhh terus lebih cepat naruhhhh" desah ino tidak tertahankan dan naruto pun menambahkan tempo kecepatan hingga " akkkkkhhuuhhh mauuuuuu khhheeee luuuuarrr naruuhhh...ahhhhhhhhhh" dan ino mengeluarkan cairan cintanya lagi dan selang beberapa menit "naruuhhh aku mauuuu-" " kita keluar bersama akhh"

"Naruhhhhhhhhhhh"

"inoooooooohhhhhh"

" hah hah hah aku mencintaimu ino-chan"

"aku juga naru kun"

Dan mereka tidur dengan penis naruto masih di dalam vagina ino dan malam malam ini adalah malam yang indah buwat naruto karena telah bisa memiliki seorang yamg telah di cintainya.

Bersambung

Maaf ceritanya agak ngawur dan alurnya acak acakan mohom di maklumi karena ini fanfic pertama saya jadi moho bantuannya dan bimbingannya senpai ! saya bima ksatria mohonpamid dan undur diri. Terimakasih sudah membacaaaa ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾆ


End file.
